War Ends, Peace Begins
by KaleiMothReevesPath16
Summary: Takes place after The Last Hope...


**I hope you like this story! It is the first one I've written.**

Chapter 1

Bramblestar had been hunting a squirrel as it ran through the undergrowth. He jumped at the last second and caught the squirming prey delivering a bite to its neck. As he was carrying his prey back to the ThunderClan camp, he thought about Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan before him, and Squirrelflight. Bramblestar would sometimes stare at her ginger fur for a long time. Bramblestar was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Dovewing was in front of him and ran into her. She looked as startled as he was. As he stared at her, he realized Dovewing should only have a moon or so before her kits arrived. "Sorry, Dovewing," he apologized.

"It's okay, Bramblestar!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I just wanted to get some fresh air." She seemed tense. She bowed to him and stalked off, where she disappeared in the new-leaf trees.

He headed into the gorse tunnel which concealed the entrance to the camp. Hazeltail and Foxleap were sitting together by the fresh-kill pile sharing tongues. While Squirrelflight and Leafpool were having a conversation by the warriors' den. As he passed, Bramblestar soon noticed that the dark ginger she-cat was staring with pleading green eyes. He set his prey down on the pile and headed towards his new den. When he sat in his nest, he saw Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat, padding through the entrance. "Hello, Jayfeather, come in," he meowed.

The blind gray tom brushed the gorse aside, pawed inside, and bowed to Bramblestar. "I just don't like being punished for something I never did! Dawnpelt needs to get some proof soon before I go mouse-brained." He grunted.

Now that he knew who his real father was, he could see the attitude that so much resembled Crowfeather.

A pang of sorrow hit him. Squirrelflight was just trying to protect them. Hollyleaf was the one who never broke the rules and always lived by the warrior code...

"Bramblestar? Are you okay?" Jayfeather was up in the tabby tom's face looking at him closely.

"I...I'm fine," he stuttered. Facing Jayfeather, he stood from his nest and said, "Jayfeather, you know that until ShadowClan has proof that you didn't kill Flametail, you can't go to the Moonpool. "He was getting irritated." Now go and look after the queens!"

Jayfeather gave a huff and stalked out of the den.

Bramblestar looked after him and when he had gone, the brown tom went through the entrance. He had been thinking about this for a while. He needed to do it now before be changed his mind again.

He walked towards the warriors' den where Squirrelflight and Leafpool were still having their conversation.

"Squirrelflight?" She looked right at him when he spoke. "Come with me, I need to talk to you. "He said, with a note of authority.

She didn't say a word. All she did was stand, say a few words of goodbye to her sister, and followed Bramblestar letting him lead the way out of camp.

When they passed the beech tree, Bramblestar stopped. Squirrelflight was waiting. He inhaled sharply and let it out.

"Squirrelflight, I wanted to apologize. I should not have been so angry with you and I should have been more understanding towards you and Leafpool. I am sorry." Bramblestar looked into Squirrelflight's leaf-green eyes wondering what she was thinking. Both cats stood in silence.

Squirrelflight finally broke the silence by saying, "I know I should have told you and don't know why I didn't because I love you so much. I couldn't bear not being with you these past moons since my father died." Her voice broke with a sob. "I...I...just wish I could have been more honest with you then."

Bramblestar was startled by what she said. He started toward her and tried to comfort her. "I know you were just trying to protect me and Leafpool's kits. I forgive you...please don't cry." He meowed in a soothing voice.

The ginger cat looked up into Bramblestar's amber eyes. He began to smile and in turn so did she.

"Do you want to walk with me?" she asked.

"Of course," he assured.

 **I know it is really choppy and I apologize. I not real great at writing stories, but I'm trying.**


End file.
